


My Name Is  Marshall

by bessemerprocess



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Angst, Gen, Revenge, alternate episode ending, suicide by cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan buries two agents and the world moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is  Marshall

**Author's Note:**

> AU for the end of season 1.

Stan buries two agents and the world moves on.

Stan buries two agents and his already broken heart breaks again as Mary's mother clutches the flag to her chest. There is no flag for Marshall's mother, just a cold, granite headstone.

Stan buries two agents and then he retires. He can't take the fresh faced pair of boys that will be taking his agents' place.

***

They pronounce Mary dead on the scene. The ME says it's been three, maybe four hours. It's damn obvious what happened to her. If they'd been minutes later her body would be in pieces, but they get there in time to stop that last indignity. None of the rest, though, and Marshall can't look away from his partner's bloody body.

Marshall comes untethered, there in that dark, damp basement. Free to call down the Erinyes into himself. His partner is dead and he didn't save her. All he can offer Mary is vengeance. He calmly walks outside and puts a bullet between the eyes of her killer before the cops around him break into slow motion chaos.

Bobby tackles him, trying to wrestle away his gun before he can get off another shot. Agent O'Conner is lucky: Bobby's tackle means he takes the bullet in the shoulder instead of in the heart.

Marshall can hear Stan screaming, even over the yelling cops and barking dogs and Bobby's pleas in his ear.

Stan is screaming his name over and over, "Marshall, Marshall, stop!"

It blends in with Bobby's pleas, "Marshall, put down the gun, man," or maybe he means Mann. Marshall isn't sure. Marshall doesn't care. He has one more target to hit before he can give up.

He bucks up, pushing Bobby away for a critical second and empties his gun into Spanky. He doesn't need a bullet for himself, he's surrounded by cops.

The first bullet hits him and it feels like peace, like fire, like absolution. It's nothing at all like the last time he took a bullet.

Bobby stays with him, holds him, after the shots stop. He thinks he got hit four times, maybe five. He's never getting up again, and he's okay with that.

Stan is there, on his knees, screaming for medics this time. Marshall manages to move his right hand enough to set it on Stan's knee. "Promise me," he says, blood leaking over his lips. "Promise me, you'll bury her well."

"We will," Stan says. "Hang on. Marshall, hang on," he pleads, but Marshall is happy to let his voice fade, to watch as the color is leeched out of the world until there is nothing but the feel of Stan's hand holding his and then nothing at all.


End file.
